<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Goodbye by annie_in_a_trench_coat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22640110">Goodbye</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/annie_in_a_trench_coat/pseuds/annie_in_a_trench_coat'>annie_in_a_trench_coat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Multi, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:33:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22640110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/annie_in_a_trench_coat/pseuds/annie_in_a_trench_coat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A  Supernatural x OC story. </p><p>Chuck promised Annie years back that he never had a plan for her. She was nothing more then a blip in his plan, and her death would lead her to the Empty. Years later, her life is taken in a fight.</p><p>No one was prepared for what came next....</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel (Supernatural)/Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Goodbye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Silence filled the room as bodies moved about in a slow sluggish pattern. Drinks were being poured and shared and tears were being spilled; all in all, a normal gathering of the rugged crew. Taylor sat at the large map table, a glass of whiskey in her hand the amber liquid shifting around the crystal glass.<br/>
They had the best cups out for tonight. In honor.<br/>
Sam was leaning his large frame against the doorway at the top of the stairs, his eyes red and puffy from a long past few hours of tears. He wore a fake smile for all those passing him sending their condolences and reminding him that death happened to be part of the job. He took each word with a grain of salt, and allowed his brain to continue hounding him for not trying harder. Dean was off to the side with Bobby, his green eyes fixed on Taylor. He knew what was going on in her head, he could feel it himself, but his hurt wouldn’t let him comfort her here. If he let himself feel the full extent of the loss for even a second, he was sure he wouldn’t make it past the hour. Bobby grabbed his shoulder reassuringly and gave Dean a quick squeeze.<br/>
“You know this pain better than anyone here Dean. She needs you right now.” He gestured his beer bottle to the frosty brunette across the room, and Dean nodded while clearing his throat.<br/>
“I know Bobby.” He began, his voice at its normal low register, “But I can’t. Not right this minute.” He brought his free hand up and wiped under his nose briefly with his fingers, a motion to wipe away tears but none fell. “I can’t even process this is happening. I mean I knew the whole thing with Chuck, but I didn’t think he’d….. Let ....” He trailed off as he caught a glimpse of how broken Sam looked at the top of the stairs. Jody was hugging him close as Claire stood off to the side, her own face blotchy from crying. “I need another beer…” Dean rasped as he pushed off the wall and made his way to the kitchen. Taylor watched him go and swallowed the lump in her throat that hadn’t really gone away since everything went down. She downed the rest of her whiskey with a grimace, her throat not used to the hard alcohol, but she let out a sad sigh once the burn subsided.<br/>
Most eyes were on her tonight. In honor. </p><p>  Dean gave a sharp smile to a fellow hunter leaving the kitchen as he turned the corner to retrieve his beer. He froze in the doorway when a familiar trench coat came into his line of vision. Castiel was sitting alone at the kitchen table, a full glass of bourbon sitting in front of him, untouched. Dean slowly walked into the room, his eyes on Cas’ back as he tossed his empty beer in the trash and popped open the fridge. The angel jumped at the noise and turned around to meet eyes with Dean for a brief moment. He gave him a quick nod before turning back to his full glass. Dean closed the fridge with a sigh and twisted the cap off his drink, sending a sharp hiss through the dead air. “Parties out there buddy.” He joked dryly before taking a swig from the bottle. Cas didn't move an inch. He sat with his shoulders straight and simply cocked his head to the side.<br/>
“I wouldn’t call this gathering a party.” He rasped. Dean winched, he knew Cas’ voice to be dark and gravely, but this was something else. Cas’ voice was all but gone as he choked out broken sentences, his throat raw from the past few hours of screaming. With another loud sigh Dean made his way over to the table and placed his beer down beside Castiel’s drink. Green eyes met blue and for a brief moment Dean felt the need to sob. The look on the angels face was gut wrenching. There was so much pain and anger and raw emotion; Castiel was never one to show this much emotion.<br/>
“I…” Dean began but trailed off when Cas closed his eyes. “You can’t just sit in here alone Cas. Everyones out there, living it up. Pouring out one more drink for-”<br/>
“Don’t you think I know that?” Cas spat. Dean sat back in his seat, the metal creaking beneath his weight. His brows were raised in a mix of anger and surprise and he watched as Cas grabbed the drink in front of him and downed the whole thing in a matter of seconds.<br/>
“Hey, hey!” Dean shouted as he leaned in and ripped the now empty glass from Castiel. “You’re gonna make yourself sick.” Dean felt a lot of rage bubbling up but he forced it down when Cas looked away. He hadn’t allowed himself to fully accept what had happened, and by the looks of it, neither had Cas. The angel laughed dryly as he loosened his tie from around his neck.<br/>
“It’s funny…” He croaked, “How many lives I’ve saved over my existence. How many meaningless acts of grace I poured out for any human I deemed needed it.” Dean could hear the venom in his words, but not towards anyone but himself. “And when I needed that grace most. When I needed to heal the one person I….” The words got stuck, but the hunter across from him knew what came next. They all did, but Cas was never brave enough to say it.<br/>
A tear fell from Cas’ eye and Dean watched it hit the table. He laughed, “The only time I ever felt compelled to cry was when I was human. And even then I was never able to. But now…” He wiped the tear from the table and examined his fingers, “I can’t get them to stop.” Dean didn’t know what to say. His heart was on fire and his throat was closing by the second. He felt so much anger and hate, but grief and loss all at once. He wanted to march out of that room and destroy everything he could get his hands on, drink every bottle on the shelf until the pain went away.<br/>
But he couldn’t.<br/>
He had to be strong. For Taylor. For Sam. For Cas. </p><p>     For Annie…</p><p> “I miss her too.” Dean choked, the words falling flat on the table between the two. His eyes filled with tears and he knew this was it. The flood gates had been opened and there was no use swimming upstream.<br/>
“I miss her so damn much.” The last word left his throat as a sob and Castiel watched as Dean hunched over with his head in his hands. The sobs that left his broken lungs sent shockwaves through Cas’ core. He watched in disbelief as his oldest friend, who had always been so stoic and calm, let loose cries that rivaled those of purgatory. He slowly stood and made his way over to Dean, his hands shaking. Dean held his head with a vice like grip and rested his elbows on his knees. Cas knelt down to be eye level with his friend and tried to remove Dean’s hands from his head. He refused and only shoved Cas off him, causing the table to shift and dump both the empty glass and the bottle of beer. Only moments later footsteps could be heard down the hall, racing towards the kitchen.<br/>
“Dean?” Sams deep voice shook the room as he took in the sight before him. His brother was hunched over in a chair crying loudly, while Castiel sat on the floor not too far from him. Taylor soon came running up beside Sam and rested a hand on his back. She froze when she heard Dean’s cries. With a quivering lip Taylor made her way down the kitchen steps. Her Converse squeaked on the beer covered flood, but she hardly cared. Her whole body was shaking as she replaced Cas, kneeling before Dean. She raised and shaky hand to brush his, and jumped back when he looked up suddenly. She could see the pain in his eyes and she rested a hand on his cheek, his stubble scraping her skin. Dean leaned forward and rested his forehead against hers, his breaths short and shaky.<br/>
“She- she’s g-gone.” He whispered. Taylor froze and felt her chest heave. Her own tears began streaming as she looked into her lover's eyes.<br/>
“I know.” She rasped, “I know.” Taylor let Dean collapse into her arms, the chair he was once in shot backwards sending a screech through the air. Castiel inched forward and wrapped his arms around Taylor, who was holding Dean. Sam felt his chest grow tight as he made his way over to the group. He fell to his knees as tears streamed from his eyes, his arms wrapping around what was left of his family.</p><p>  They all sat there. A bundle of tears and limbs, grieving the loss of a sister; grieving a loss of a part of them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>